


Story Of Lilo

by Louksana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crime, Dark, Difficile, Drama, F/M, M/M, Policier, Romance, Réaliste, Univers alternatif, alternative universe, drame, lilo, paynlinson
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louksana/pseuds/Louksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis a tué sa famille.<br/>Liam reçoit son appel au secours.</p><p>Je profite de la poster sur AO3 pour la revoir et rallonger certains chapitres que je juge trop courts ou médiocres :)<br/>Ceci est donc la version toute neuve !<br/>(Si vous voulez lire la version non révisée entièrement, vous pouvez la lire sur skyrock tous les chapitres postés jusqu'à présent. Si vous préférez attendre et lire seulement les chapitres revus, c'est ici que ça se passe, où sur les chapitres marqués d'un petit ✔ sur le blog !)</p><p>Blog de la fiction :<br/>http://story-of-lilo.skyrock.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"Chère personne qui lit ceci,_

_Je ne sais pas où cette lettre a atterrie, ni qui l'a reçue, et tu dois bien te demander pourquoi ça te tombe dessus, pourquoi cette lettre ? C'est en fait un appel au secours. J'ai besoin d'en parler, mais je n'ai personne pour m'écouter, pour me confier. Alors je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution, celle-ci. Je vais donc te conter à toi, cher inconnu, tout cela. Mon histoire. Bien sûr, je ne te force pas à lire ceci, j'en suis bien incapable là où je suis de toutes manières. Seulement, le fait est que ça me fait du bien que quelqu'un sache combien un homme peut souffrir, que quelqu'un partage ce secret horrible. Voici donc mon histoire :_

_Je m'appelle Louis, j'ai 19 ans. Cela fait maintenant trois mois, j'ai été pris par ce que l'on appelle "pulsion criminelle". Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pense, parce que je n'y crois pas. Je ne peux pas y croire... Je ne veux pas y croire. Oui, j'ai tué mes parents et ma sœur. On m'a arrêté. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, je ne comprends pas mon geste. Et je m'en veux encore. Un poids m'oppresse, m'obsède, une question, sans cesse._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? J'aimais ma sœur plus que tout au monde, et ma mère était si compréhensive. C'est mon père qui m'a donné cette envie de tuer. Oui, j'en suis certain. Ce jour ou il m'a "assassiné". J'étais dans un monde second. Impossible de le décrire. Il ne m'a jamais désiré. Ma sœur non plus d'ailleurs. Si je les ai tuées, les deux femmes de ma vie, c'était pour les protéger du futur... Pas pour souffrir encore plus..._

_Parce que quand je suis revenu de cet hôpital, il m'a haït encore plus. Il avait fait passé ça pour une tentative de suicide pendant que j'étais comateux : d'une balle dans la tête. Cette balle, je l'ai encore à l'intérieur. Elle réduit mon espérance de vie. Je sais qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques années tout au plus si je ne me fais pas opérer. Quelques années dans la terreur, la colère, la peur, la tristesse._

_Le jour du meurtre, on m'a emmené au commissariat. J'y suis resté deux nuits, attendant de passer devant le juge. Celui-ci m'a condamné à une peine maximale : prison et hôpital psychiatrique. Je ne suis pas malade ! J'ai voulu les sauver ! Sauf que je n'étais pas censé tuer mon père, car il avait eu la présence d'esprit de tout monter contre moi. Et quand il a vu ce que je faisais, il s'en est à nouveau prit à moi. Criant une phrase qui résonne dans ma tête à longueur de journée:_

_"Putain sale gosse, c'est à moi de faire ça ! Et tu y passeras aussi ! Fils de pute !"_

_Il s'est jeté sur moi, tombant sur le couteau que je tenais, lui coupant la carotide sans que je ne pu dire quoi que ce soit. Quand on est venu me chercher, je baignais alors dans le sang de mon procréateur biologique. Je suis actuellement en fuite dans un petit village perdu, caché dans les ruelles sombres, peu fréquentées, me nourrissant comme je peux avec ce que j'ai emporté quand je me suis échappé. Fuyant les autorités, et par la même occasion la tristesse._

_C'est du moins ce que je pensais. Mais trois mois... Trois mois seul, à ressasser cette scène, encore et encore, de nuit comme de jour, ça te rends fou. Personne ne peux comprendre ce déchirement, sauf si on le vit. J'ai tant besoin de parler, mais étant recherché, cela m'est impossible._

_Je t'en demande peut-être trop, mais si tu as lu jusqu'ici, je t'en pries réponds moi. Même rien qu'un mot. J'en ai besoin. Pour savoir que mon secret n'en sera plus totalement un._

_Tu peux écrire là :  
Mervanish, England, Mrs. Dichey._

_Je me débrouillerais pour m'approprier la lettre, mais pourrais-tu écrire un signe distinct pour que je puisse la reconnaître ?_

_Merci si tu as lu, et désolé de te mettre ainsi dans la confiance et la confidence. Une peine d'être seul à supporter tout cela s'est évacuée quelque peu._

_Louis."_

Le jeune homme lu la lettre, intrigué d'abord, puis y prêtant plus d'attention. On pouvait observer des traces que sans doute des larmes avaient laissées. Allait-il répondre ? Et puis, ce Louis lui avait fait totalement confiance. Enfin, pas à lui personnellement, mais à celui qui lirait la lettre. Il relut le papier, réfléchissant aux possibilités. Si il ne répondait pas, sa vie ne changerais pas, mais tout les espoirs de ce Louis seraient tombés à l'eau, mais si il répondait... 


	2. Chapitre 1

_Un jeune homme aux yeux noisettes, les cheveux le brun aux reflets châtains, de taille moyenne, âgé de 18 ans tout au plus, un prénommé Liam._

 

  
Il se leva et versa l'eau bouillante au milieu des feuilles de thé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il s'installa dans le canapé du salon, vide, comme le reste de l'appartement de toutes manières. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il s'était installé au cœur de Londres, pour continuer ses études de musique dans une université prestigieuse. Il avait donc laissé ses parents dans la maison familiale avec sa petite sœur, puis il avait emménagé dans la capitale. Sa famille n'était pas millionnaire, ni pauvre, mais il pouvait quand même se vanter du luxe qu'il pouvait se procurer. Du moins, il aurait pu, mais il ne le faisait pas, il était bien trop humble pour cela. Sa mère était chirurgienne, et son père professeur documentaliste dans une autre université. Il était donc un étudiant instruit et cultivé, il avait toujours plutôt bien travaillé. Il n'était pas forcément le meilleur de la classe, mais c'était un bosseur.

Ses membres le tirant, lui assénant quelques vives douleurs ; probablement dues au fait qu'il avait couru le matin même et qu'il n'avait pas eu préalablement recours aux étirements ; il s'empara de sa guitare et joua quelques notes, puis fatigué et en proie avec l'ennui, il la reposa dans son étui et s'étendit sur le canapé, son souffle presque inaudible dans le silence.

Il connaissait ce village, il allait se promener là bas avec sa grand mère quand il était petit, dans les chemins de terre, ou plus dans les hauteurs. En effet le village était situé dans une vallée, et donc entouré de petites montagnes. Il y avait peu d'habitants, et donc peu de maisons. Et puis l'air de la campagne anglaise faisait toujours du bien. Mais c'était surtout les souvenirs qu'il avait pu tisser avec ses grands parents, en particulier sa grand mère, qui le retenait de s'y aventurer, au delà du risque qu'il encourait. Cette dernière avait, et comme nous le feront tous un jour, quitté ce bas monde un an auparavant.

Il s'était assoupi, allongé sur le sofa, les bras croisés et la tête penchée, calé contre le dossier ; quelques ronflements perçant le seul son de sa respiration calme. Il fit un rêve, ce genre de rêve qui fait réfléchir. Ce genre de rêve qui nous interpelle, qui nous remue les entrailles plus que de raison, comme une invitation à se pencher avec plus d'intérêt dessus. Comme si tout cela avait vraiment un sens. Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, la sueur lui collant aux tempes.

Il pouvait alors se rappeler chaque passage, chaque bribe de cette étrange vision. Il voyait bien une forme humaine, mais uniquement un visage flou qui l'appelait à l'aide. Il ne parvint jamais à avoir une image nette de l'identité de cette personne apeurée. Et bien évidemment, nous avons alors le choix de découvrir ce que notre inconscient ou non. Et Liam était ce genre de personne qui cherchera à toujours en savoir plus, à comprendre. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes, si sa curiosité s'en mêlait, il pouvait passer des nuits à faire des recherches. Et comme le dit si bien ce magnifique proverbe "la nuit porte conseil" et même sa courte sieste lui avait permit de prendre une décision. Il irait là bas, chercherait cet homme, et le trouverait de lui-même. Mais avec discrétion et douceur, sinon cela aurait été beaucoup trop risqué, et l'était déjà assez comme ça pour qu'il n'en rajoute une couche. Il cherchait tout de même un assassin, on ne jouait pas avec ce genre de personne, même si celle-ci se clamait innocente.

Il prévint sa mère qu'il logerait quelques jours dans la maison de son grand père, qui avait perdu le contrôle de son esprit depuis un moment déjà, errant tel un fantôme, courbé sur lui-même, restant sur une chaise à longueur de journée, sans sourciller. Et par le plus grand des hasards, il était toujours là. On aurait bien pu faire exploser une bombe à ses cotés qu'il ne réagirait même pas. Il refusait toute aide venant de l'extérieur, malgré les demandes incessante de sa fille, la mère de Liam, qui voulait au moins lui trouver une femme de ménage ou qu'une infirmière ne passe le voir chaque jour, ou n'importe qui. Elle avait même évoqué la maison de retraite, mais ce fut la seule et dernière fois que le vieil homme s'était exprimé clairement, et la discussion était restée ancrée dans la mémoire de Liam tant elle avait été puissante.  
Le jeune homme avait donc tout le loisir d'y passer un petit temps, même indéterminé.

 

Sans piper mot - et puisque de toutes façons il n'allait pas se parler tout seul - il fit sa valise, la remplissant de T-Shirts, pulls, jeans, et autres vêtements, ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Le strict nécessaire. Il n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer pour rien.

Il sortit de chez lui, la guitare dans son dos et s'établit dans le petit vent frais d'octobre. Ses amis étaient repartis chez eux pour les vacances scolaires, ils n'étaient restés que le premier week-end, c'est à dire deux jours plus tôt. Il n'avait donc rien de prévu, et devait s'occuper seul.  
Il arriva dans un parc et s'assit sur un banc, posant l'étui à ses pieds, accordant son instrument pour commencer. Puis il entama une mélodie, y ajoutant le chant après quelques notes.

Les passants se faisaient rare, mais alors qu'ils marchaient au devant du jeune homme, ils se dévissaient la tête pour mieux le voir et l'écouter. Sa voix était douce, chaleureuse, bien que grave par moment, et il ne cherchait pas à monter dans les aigus trop forcés, même si il savait qu'il en était capable. Il avait une maîtrise de sa voix assez spectaculaire pour son âge, une gamme assez diverse, un certain talent, ou peut être un don. Mais il refusait de se l'avouer, pour lui, la musique était sa passion. Il chantait bien, il aimait ça, il aimait faire plaisir aux gens en poussant la chansonnette, et puis c'était tout.

Il resta là encore un moment, à enchaîner quelques chansons, puis il rangea sa guitare dans son étui pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il préféra ne pas repartir de suite, souhaitant profiter du presque beau temps pour ce début d'hiver. Le soleil luttait pour se montrer derrière les nuages, et le seul inconvénient aurait été le vent un peu trop frais. Justement, son portable sonnait. Il frotta ses mains entre elles rapidement pour se réchauffer, puis décrocha. Une voix familière se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné :

_"- Allo ?_  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est Niall, ça va ?  
\- Ouais, je sais. Bah, sauf si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, ça va. Et toi ? Quel bon vent t'amène ?  
\- Bof, c'est plus un mauvais vent...  
\- Oh ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?  
\- En partie oui... Je sais pas quoi faire...  
\- Raconte moi petit biscuit."

Tel était le surnom de son ami, parmi bien d'autres, car sa passion était de manger, qu'il aimait les biscuits, et que Liam lui avait trouvé celui-ci en regardant Shrek, à cause du bonhomme en pain d'épice. Et puis un Niall heureux était un Niall qui avait le ventre plein, peu importe les circonstances. C'était un de ces gars qui voyaient toujours le verre d'eau à moitié plein, qui trouvaient toujours un point positif aux choses, et c'était toujours agréable.  
Ce dénommé Niall commença :

_"- Bah... Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir rester ou même revenir à la fac..._  
\- Non ?! Pourquoi ?  
\- Bah, je peux pas payer mon appart, et mes parents peuvent pas aider parce qu'on est dans un mois creux... Vraiment creux je veux dire, plus que d'habitude... Greg apporte un peu d'argent, mais il doit en garder aussi pour payer son propre appartement, alors je sais pas... Ça me fait mal au cœur... Je suis un peu perdu pour tout dire...  
\- Mais c'est pas un souci, je peux te dépanner !  
\- Non ! Protesta l'Irlandais  
\- Tu peux venir chez moi, dans mon appart de Londres je veux dire, j'ai deux chambres, enfin, t'es déjà venu !  
\- Non, mais je veux pas déranger... !  
\- Mais tu déranges pas ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, je suis ton ami !  
\- Non, mais je...  
\- Bon, c'est soit ça, sois je te paye une partie de ta location.  
\- Non !  
\- Si. Niall arrête de faire l'Irlandais têtu. Tu m'as déjà aidé pas mal de fois, j'ai le droit de t'aider aussi." 

Finalement, celui qui avait appelé céda aux explications de son ami. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait le remercier pour ça.  
L'autre raccrocha, puis se leva pour retourner à son appartement. Il partirait le lendemain, vers les dix heures du matin, puis il lui faudrait une heure de route pour arriver dans le petit village planté dans la vallée. Il fit un détour par une pizzeria et rentra manger au calme chez lui ; il n'aimait pas tellement la foule. Pas au point d'en avoir peur, ou même d'être agoraphobe, mais il préférait sa petite vie paisible, calme, avec des amis mais pas trop. Et surtout des bons amis. Pas dans le genre profiteurs ni girouette, il avait déjà donné.

Il finit de manger dans le calme le plus apaisant du monde, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, pensif. Enfin, il se leva,et déposa ses couverts dans l'évier. Il ferait la vaisselle plus tard. Pour le moment, ses songes étaient tournés vers le fameux Louis. Qui était-il réellement ? Avait-il tout dit ? Etai-ce la vérité ? Devait-il le croire ou bien était-ce un piège ? Et puis, il était vraiment fou de donner des coordonnées comme cela, puisqu'il était recherché assez activement d'après ses dires...  
Liam s'imagina que de toute façon, la vie de ce jeune homme équivalait peut-être celle d'une vie en prison... Il n'en savait rien. Il était juste complètement interpellé par cette lettre et son contenu. Et quelque chose le poussait à agir. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas ignorer tout cela.

Sur ces pensées, il alla dans sa chambre, s'étendit dans les draps, et laissa le sommeil le prendre ; sans savoir que sa vie paisible et organisée aux allures parfaite allait être bouleversée à tout jamais.


End file.
